This invention relates to high energy multi-saccharide food products containing the substance galactose, which find use as an ergogenic aid, particularly but not exclusively for persons participating in sports or other forms of exercise. The products of this invention also find use in cases of hunger or fatigue in the general population.
Exercise makes excessive demands on substrates both within and external to the muscle. Carbohydrates are especially important as precursors of glycogen both in liver and muscle and as an energy source which can be used immediately. Accordingly there is a need for a short term energy supply during anaerobic and aerobic conditions. It is also a requirement for carbohydrates which serve as precursors either directly or indirectly for synthesis of glycogen in liver and muscle. Muscle cannot function efficiently or at a high level of power output if reserves of glycogen are low or sub-optimal. Depletion of glycogen in athletes results in poor performance and poor efficiency. Use of specific carbohydrates as an ergogenic aid has been proved to increase or maintain the stores of glycogen and availability of blood glucose.
The food products of this invention may comprise chewable or edible bars, sweets, cookies, biscuits, lozenges or chewing gum. Chewable or edible bars are preferred.
According to the present invention a high energy multi-saccharide food product comprises a saccharide component including 3 to 37% w/w galactose, 0 to 25% w/w of creatine and optional further ingredients selected from carbohydrate; fibre and fat.
Amounts and percentages in this specification are by weight unless indicated otherwise and are selected to total 100%.
The amount of galactose is preferably 5 to 20%, more preferably 5 to 15%.
The saccharide component also includes glucose. In a first preferred embodiment equal amounts of glucose and galactose are provided. In a second preferred embodiment the amount of galactose is greater than the amount of glucose.
Use of galactose affords several advantages. It is not insulogenic, that is it does not itself induce an insulin response, hence its use is associated with less of an insulin response than the equivalent mass of glucose. Products in accordance with this invention may be used by diabetics or persons who are intolerant to lactose. Galactose can be used rapidly by the liver for synthesis of glycogen or glucose. It is less likely to cause dental erosion than other sugars.
Use of creatine is optional. Preferred embodiments of the invention incorporate 10 to 25% creatine. The use of creatine is preferably such that the conversion to creatinine is inhibited. This conversion is a natural equilibrium. Creatinine is rapidly excreted by the kidneys. In order to minimise or prevent conversion to creatinine it is preferred that the creatine is encapsulated as granules or powder in a dry water-impervious shell. Micro-encapsulation is preferred. In this way the creatine is released in the stomach by dissolution. Alternatively the creatine may be isolated from the moist part of an edible bar by formulation in layers alternatively or in addition to encapsulation. For example the creatine may be contained in a separate layer of the food bar or lozenge.
Food products in accordance with this invention are useful in general cases of creatine depletion, for example in vegetarians or individuals where build-up of muscle function is needed or is clinically advisable.
Exercise makes excessive demands on substrates both within and external to muscle. Creatine phosphate is derived from both dietary creatine and from endogenous synthesis. Creatine phosphate is essential for short term energy supply during anaerobic conditions and also for energy transfer from mitochondria to contractile muscle. Muscle cannot function efficiently or at a high level of power output if reserves of creatine are low or sub-optimal. Depletion of creatine in athletes causes poor performance and poor efficiency.
Galactose may be provided as a pure ingredient which is mixed with glucose, starch and other ingredients during manufacture. Alternatively a glucose-galactose syrup such as may be prepared by hydrolysis of lactose may be employed. The amount of galactose in such a syrup may be supplemented by additional pure galactose.
Use of fibre in the bar is advantageous because different fibre products influence the release of sugars, affect the binding of various components and advantageously delay digestion. An amount of 0 to 5% may be employed. Furthermore the galactose or galactose-glucose syrup may be absorbed onto the fibre prior to manufacture. In this way the absorption of galactose may be retarded.
In an alternative embodiment the food products may have an external coating containing galactose in order to facilitate rapid absorption of galactose.
Formulations having a higher concentration of galactose are preferred in order to enhance galactose up-take by the liver and rapid production of glycogen. Increased amounts of galactose decrease the amount of lipid manufactured from glucose. Galactose is not a direct fat precursor. This is advantageous as lipids do not afford a rapid energy source.
The invention is further described by means of example but not in any limitative sense.